


OPERATION HELLFIRE

by antigrav_vector



Series: (R)BB fics - all pairings [19]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Iron Man Noir, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, Faux Historical, Gen, Historical References, I did way too much research for this, briefing file, mission briefing, references to real world events, references to real world places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: This is a companion "fic" to the Big Bang that is currently posting,Eyes turned Skywards. It's based in fact, and the people referenced are real historical figures. Sources are listed in the end notes, for those interested.





	OPERATION HELLFIRE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes turned Skywards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140608) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector). 



**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> 1 - Starting things off: A map on wikipedia that shows where in Germany Peenemünde is located: [image link](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d0/Peenem%C3%BCnde_in_VG.svg/1200px-Peenem%C3%BCnde_in_VG.svg.png)
> 
> 2 - A site with lots of historical info about the site and it's context and function during WWII: [link](http://gehlen.greyfalcon.us/peenemunde.html)
> 
> 3 - A map of the Peenemünde firing range. I.e. where they tested their V2 rockets: [image link](http://heroicrelics.org/info/v-2/peenemunde-maps/peenemunde-firing-range.jpg) . And one to the map I 'borrowed' for this briefing file: [image link](http://heroicrelics.org/info/v-2/peenemunde-maps/peenemunde-rocketry-research-center.jpg)
> 
> 4 - Next up! Links to Wikipedia articles in [English](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Hydra_\(1943\)) and [German](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Hydra) about the fittingly named Operation Hydra, one of the IRL attempts by the Allied Forces to take Peenemünde out of commission. There was also [Operation Crossbow (English)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Crossbow), among many many others. There is a very very long list of [intelligence gathering operations](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-1_and_V-2_Intelligence) and [missions](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bombing_of_Peenem%C3%BCnde_in_World_War_II) that were undertaken to try to stop the Germans from developing better rockets. In the end, the Germans did [successfully launch a V2 rocket before the end of the war](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket#Testing), however.
> 
> 5 - And, last but not least, some infor on Peenemünde itself: [in English](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peenem%C3%BCnde_Army_Research_Center) and [in German](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heeresversuchsanstalt_Peenem%C3%BCnde). The place was a very important research and development facility, and appropriately well defended. Despite their repeated attempts, the Allies never quite managed to disable it, but the evidence of their bombing runs can still be seen today on google maps, if you care to look. It's really kind of impressive.
> 
> And, as I mentioned above, the people and photos listed above are real. More info about them and their lives can be found (unfortunately only in German) [on this website](http://www.peterhall.de/srbm/v2/development/biosr1.html), under the heading "Biografien".


End file.
